


Confessions in the Library

by its_not_natural_take2



Series: destiel_love.story_drabbles [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time, First Time, Fucking, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_not_natural_take2/pseuds/its_not_natural_take2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>inspired by a random thought... How could Sam get Dean to confess his true feelings about Cas? Because #samshipsit</p>
    </blockquote>





	Confessions in the Library

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a random thought... How could Sam get Dean to confess his true feelings about Cas? Because #samshipsit

"I think I might be in love with Cas." Dean's eyes snapped up to look at his brother as he tried to process the words that had just come out of Sam's mouth. They were sitting at the table in the library in the bunker.  
"I'm sorry, you what!?" Dean asked his voice cracking just a touch, still in shock at Sam's profession of love for the angel.... HIS angel.  
"Well yea, I mean, think about it. Cas is great, he's been there for us so many times. He tries his hardest to help whenever he can, even if sometimes he sometimes strays in his attempts." Sam hadn't even looked up at Dean, he was still staring at the screen on his laptop.  
"Sam, you are not in love with Cas. What are you even talking about? You're straight, you've never even looked sideways at a man before, let alone Cas!" Dean exasperated, he closed his laptop, not needing the distraction of it right now. He was going to get to the bottom of this confession. There was no way that Sam had fallen for Cas, he just couldn't. Sure, he thought, Cas was an attractive man, and Sam was right, he was a good, if not sometimes misguided, person... uh... Angel. And it wasn't like Cas was unlovable... he was very lovable. he just wasn't Sam's kind of lovable, at least not THAT way.  
"Well actually Dean, Cas is an angel, he's a celestial being, the whole gau/straight thing is merely physical. And while, no, I wouldn't say that sexually I am attracted to Cas, but there is more to love than just sex. Besides, maybe... I don't know... have you seen him? I mean those eyes alone are enough to make the straightest of straight men a little gay for him." Sam still was staring at his screen. Dean just gaped at him, dammit, Sam was right, everything he said was true. But still, Sam couldn't be in love with Cas...  
"Sam! you can't be in love with Cas! you just can't be ok!"  
Sam finally looked up at Dean. "And why exactly is that Dean!? What's so wrong with Cas that I cannot be in love with him?"  
"Nothing! There's nothing wrong with Cas! He's perfect, he's kind and gentle, his heart is always in the right place. Kind of goofy and childish at times, which somehow makes him even more perfect. Not to mention, hello Angel, which ya know equals total badass! And yes, those eyes of his, piercing blue, the way he can look right into your soul and see exactly what your thinking before you do. The way his voice, so gravelly sends chills down your spine every time he so much as says hello." Dean took a deep breath and looked at Sam, who was now smiling at him. "Cas is perfect Sam, but he's not your perfect, he's mine ok! You cannot be in love with Cas, because I... well, because I need him ok."  
"Hello Dean." Dean whipped around in his chair and saw Cas standing there. He hadn't even heard him come in, but there he was, standing not even 3 feet from him in that damn tan coat of his. His face expressionless, but his eyes softly looking at him.  
"Cas, I... uh..." Dean stammered, not knowing what to say, or even how long Cas may have been standing there. How much had he heard? Dean wasn't sure if he was ready for Cas to know what he had just told Sam. Hell he wasn't sure if HE was ready for what he had just told Sam.  
He heard Sam slide his chair out from the table and walk around. He bent over by Dean, grabbing the keys to the Impala. "I think you guys have some things to discuss... I'll be out late."  
Dean just looked at him, not knowing what to say. Sam smiled again as he walked to the stairs, pausing a moment he looked back at Dean "I'm glad that you've finally come to realize what I've known for years. Don't hide any more Dean. You deserve to be happy."  
Dean's eyes followed Sam until he was out of sight. Then he had no choice but to look back at Cas who stood frozen in the same place, his head cocked to once side, eyes intently looking at Dean.  
Dean sighed, standing up from the chair, turning so he could lean back against the table. He crossed his arms and looked back at Cas, a nervous smile playing at his lips. "Listen Cas, I don't know what all you heard, and I don't even really know how to explain what you did hear..."  
"Dean..." Cas said, finally moving. "I heard the whole thing. I... uh... I don't know what to say."  
"it's ok Cas, you dont have to say anything. I'm not even sure what to do with this information. I mean, yea, obviously I .... Shit! this is hard, Cas. These chick flick moments aren't my forte" Dean ran a hand through his hair, scruffing the back of his neck.  
"Dean, what you told Sam... that you need me, you know that you have me right? That even if Sam were in love with me, which is completely absurd, that you would still have me... I'm always here for you." He took another step, stopping just inches in front of Dean. "Always Dean, I'm yours."  
"Cas, I ... " Dean sighed heavily "I... ah fuck it" He said finally before closing the last inches between them, firmly planting his lips over the angel's, in a wet kiss. Dean felt Cas' lips move under his, parting gently as he moaned, and he couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips as he pulled back.  
There lips were barely separated when Cas grabbed the back of Dean's head with one hand, pulling him back into his mouth, as the other wrapped around his waist, pulling their bodies together. Cas' tongue aggressively pushed it's way into Dean's mouth, and he swore he actually saw sparks as his warm tongue touched his for the first time. There was no hesitation as Dean let Cas take control of the kiss. 'God, I'm such a girl' he thought as he moaned into Castiel's mouth, his own arms wrapping around Cas.  
When the kiss broke, they both stood there, panting heavily, pink flushing their cheeks. "Damn, Cas, where the hell did you learn to kiss like that?"  
"The pizzaman."  
Dean licked his lips, a smirk pulling the corner of his mouth "Yea? what else did you learn from the pizzaman Cas?" he said teasingly.  
Cas grabbed his waist, pulling him in for another kiss before quickly turning him around and pushing him onto the table, papers and books went flying as Dean's arms skidded out in front of him. "What the..." he managed to get out before he felt the sharp sting of Cas' hand smacking his ass.... the groan that escaped him was not dignified in anyway, neither was the way his ass popped out, asking for more, his cock suddenly straining against his zipper.  
"C..Cas..." Dean's voice broke, as Castiel slapped his ass again, and again, until Dean was a whimpering mess, laying across the table.  
Dean felt the weight of Cas as he laid over him, his lips gently pressing into his ear. "Can I fuck you Dean?"  
Dean bit his lips, nodding his head... only managing to whimper "Please" before Cas stood behind him, unbuckling his belt, and pulling his pants to his ankles in a quick smooth movement. He spread his legs as far as he could and Cas reached one hand around grabbing his hard cock, stroking it fast as he snaked his other hand between his ass cheeks, his long finger teasing the puckered ring of muscle. Dean groaned again, pushing back into the touch, and Castiel pushed the tip of his finger into his ass.  
"oh!" Dean moaned "Cas... I think we need...." Dean began to protest as the Angel shoved his finger in further, without the assistance of lubrication.  
Cas let go of his dick and dropped to his knees behind him, finger pulling out roughly, causing Dean to moan again. Dean felt Cas place both of his hands on his ass cheeks, spreading them apart as far as he could, before he felt his hot wet tongue lick and tease over his puckered hole. Dean couldn't hold back anymore, his moans echoed loud through the library, but he didnt care, Fuck Cas' tongue was amazing.  
Cas licked and lapped at the hole , pushing his tongue inside of Dean, before licking his fingers and pressing them in as well. He pushed and pulled, scissoring his fingers, opening Dean up, getting him nice and ready for his cock.  
"Please Cas.... fuck! I need you, Cas! Oh... ungh... I need you inside me!" Dean moaned and whimpered, his torso still splayed across the table.  
He felt the sudden emptiness as Cas pulled away, his hand now in front of Dean's face. "Lick it Dean, get it nice and wet." Dean obliged licking Cas' hand like it was a melting ice cream cone in the middle of summer. Cas pulled his hand away and Dean heard him undo his pants, and Cas sighed as he ran the wet hand over his own hard cock. He leaned over his body again, Dean felt his cock slide between his cheeks as he whispered in his ear "Are you ready?"  
"Fuck Cas, yes! please, please fuck me!" Dean moaned, pushing his ass into him.  
Castiel stood up, his hand slapping Dean's bare ass once, before he slowly pushed his dick into his wet ready hole. They both moaned as the tip of his cock pushed in. Cas paused a moment, but when Dean rotated his hips, he slipped the rest of the way in, and again they moaned together. Dean was lost in the sensation of Castiel filling him up, thrusting slowly.  
"C'mon Cas, you can to better than that. Fuck me hard! Smack my ass." Dean pleaded.  
Castiel growled, his ass slapping Dean's ass hard, shoving him further into the table, his hips hitching hard, burying his dick as deep into Deans ass as he could manage, then fucking him hard, fast and dirty. He reached his hand around, grabbing Dean's dick, slick with precum, pumping it hard with his thrusts.  
Dean felt the pooling of heat deep in his stomach as Castiel pounded into in, hitting his prostate like a pro. "Ungh, Cas.... I'm gonna... aaaahhhhh!" Dean cried out as thick white streaks painted the floor beneath him.  
Cas continued to thrust into him as he milked his softening cock, until suddenly his body went rigid... "Ah... ah...uh... Dean" he moaned out, spilling his load into Dean's ass, collapsing on top of him.  
Dean felt like he was in a dream, lost in the pleasure still surging through his body as they both lay there, riding their climaxes together. Reality crashing in as Cas stood up and backed away from him. Dean pushed himself up off the table, turning to face Castiel, who was zipping up his pants, and straightening his clothing, eyes cast to the floor. Dean bent down and pulled up his jeans, when he looked up again, Cas was looking at him.  
"Well Cas, that was... uh..." Dean started, finding himself at a loss for words. "Well I think I'm gonna be sitting funny for a couple days"  
"I'm sorry Dean, I... I don't know what came over me. It... it won't happen again." Cas said, turning away from him and heading toward the stairs.  
Dean stepped forward and grabbed his arm, turning him back around. "Cas, wait. what do you mean you're sorry?" Dean searched the Angel's face "You have nothing to be sorry for, that was.... awesome"  
"Dean, I... was it to your satisfaction?"  
"Hell yea Cas! You were amazing, all that screaming and moaning..." He turned motioning to the white streaks drying on the floor "The mess on the floor there, all good signs that it was to my satisfaction."  
"But did I hurt you?"  
Dean laughed, pulling Castiel's face to his, kissing him gently "That was half the fun, I like it when you get all power hungry and dominate, its fucking hot as hell Cas." Dean licked his lips before running his tongue over Castiel's lips, licking his way into his mouth slowly, taking his time, really tasting Cas. When he pulled away Castiel sighed softly.  
"What did you mean earlier when you were talking to Sam?"  
Dean smiled, "This is what I meant. Sam can't have you cuz I need you Cas, you're mine." he pulled their bodies closer together "Now what do you say we take this to my bedroom and do it again, and this time we'll loose the cloths." he said running his hand up Cas' body, catching him by the collar of his trench coat "Well maybe we'll keep the coat." he said with a wink.  
Cas' face flushed "I think I would enjoy that very much Dean."  
Dean took him by the hand leading him to the stairs, he paused and looked back at the scattered books and papers, he chuckled softly "Man, Sam's gonna be pissed when he sees this mess."


End file.
